Terminan Link
by GamerTacticsInc
Summary: Link is injured before he leaves for Hyrule and is forced to stay in Termina. He uses his time there to make new friends as well as new relationships. He soon meets his own Terminan double and the two have to fight together to save Termina again. Link x Romani Cremia x OC. Post MM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's involved characters.**

Termina, a place of wonder and magic. A place where time plays a huge role in the everyday lives of its inhabitants. The hard-working Terminan citizens always helped each other out, well, most of them anyway. Of course, no matter how perfect you think somewhere is it just means the underbelly is that much harder to cover up. Years ago Termina was thrown into peril and when the moon began to fall. A few weeks before an imp had started trouble. Many in the land knew the imp and enjoyed his company but then, he met someone new. An evil man, and if not evil, then just a creep, the Happy Mask Salesman. He had sold masks before all the trouble started, but soon, he came into possession of a terrible mask, filled with evil. The imp used the mask to pull the moon down, causing dread everywhere. But when everyone had given up hope, the Four Giants appeared. They lifted the moon and took the mask from the little imp. Or, so that's what everyone thinks. One person knows who the real hero was, and that person is the hero himself, Link.

Link at the age of 10 had traveled to Termina in hopes of finding a friend, his fairy Navi. But instead of a friend Link had met a new enemy and was cursed to live his life as a small, stubby, deku scrub. The imp, it seemed, had taken everything from Hyrule's young hero. His life, his hopes, dreams, horse, identity, but most importantly, his ocarina. Well, whats so important about an ocarina you may ask? It was known as the Ocarina of Time, guarded treasure of the Hyrulian Royal Family. The ocarina kept Link still connected to Hyrule. Link, now a deku scrub, found himself in Clocktown with a fairy named Tatl. Tatl, had originally helped the imp rob Link, and was forced into acompanying the hero on his mission to save himself. Soon Link found himself head to head with the evil imp and retrieved his "precious item" as the Mask Salesman had refered it. He was able to break his own curse but not able to save Termina. So he did what his inner hero told him to do, quest. He moved around the country in hopes of restoring peace to the Terminan people. After Link had defeated the evil mask he found himself ready to leave Termina.

A young, red-haired woman was walking down the steps of West Clocktown with her new husband. Anju and Kafie had married during the Carnival of Time, all thanks to their young hero who had reunited the couple and then disappeared. Holding each other close under an umbrella in the rain when a familiar face passed by.

"Cremia, how have you been?" Anju said happily.

The red-head turned around and her smile brightened as she addressed her friend. The two talked for a couple minutes until the subject of a green-clad hero came up in their discussion.

"How is Link anyway?" Kafie asked the older ranch sister. Her joyful expression fell and morphed into a look of confusion.

"I thought he would be staying in town, I haven't seen him in over a week." Cremia admited.

Kafie and Anju shared glances and turned back to rancher, genuine worry showing on their face. After questioning Cremia about where Link had planned to go, to which no answers were to be revealed, the sister went along with her business as the couple walked through West Clocktown. Their plans had been to make their way back to the inn but now they found themselves asking around to find Link, but after an hour of investigating the couple gave up and made their way to the inn.

Meanwhile, a young blonde boy had made his way out of the rain and into the sewers. Normally, rain didn't bother him but today he had been trapped outside considerably longer. He leaned against a wall and soon was having trouble keeping his eyelids from lowering over his eyes and was drifting in and out of conciousness. He was awakened by a small slicking noise that most people would brush off as their imaginations, but Link's instincts knew better. Soon the still very drowsy hero had his hand on the handle of his blade ready to strike down any foe. He soon found the source of the clicking noise, a rather large skulltula. Link had faced many of the spiders in his past but this one was different. It seemed to have a generous amount of extra strength and stamina, but what really separated it from others is its red shell.

Link knew this new enemy couldn't be taken lightly so they began their deadly dance. Link was squaring up his target when the spider leaped. Link rolled out of the red blur's path as it barreled into a wall. Link took his chance to attempt to get the red monster on its back. Running forward he lowered the tip of his sword and pointed it's flat to the ground. The blade slipped under the dazed skulltula and slightly punctured the soft underbelly, making the monster roar in pain as Link used his momentum to push the spider on to its protective shell. Once on it's back the best struggled to move itself into it's legs but Link's foot made sure that wouldn't happen. He set the blade on the soft abdomen of the beast and plunged the sword to the hilt into it. But, as a final act of defiance the giant spider bid down on the hero's leg forcing him to release a shreak of pain into the emptiness of the sewer.

Outside the young boy with the yellow bandana heard the blood curdling scream and immediately froze up. He was ready to bolt when Link crawled out of the tunnel holding his leg. The small boy jumped in surprise and dashed around trying to find help and eventually ended up pounding on the door of the Stock Pot Inn. A drowsy Kafie answered the door and took a moment to rub his eyes and address the little boy in front of him.

"What do you need Josh?" the half-asleep Kafie muttered.

"It's Link, he's hurt!" blurted Josh as he began running back to the sewer.

The purple haired man quickly shook the Sandman's spell off and was racing to keep up with the shocked little boy. Eventually making it to the young hero and scooping him up in his arms and sprinting back towards the inn. He scrambled through the doorway placing Link on the bench. Yelling for Anju as he left to find the nearest healer.

Anju came down the steps in a nightgown sleepily rubbing her eyes "What do you want Kafie?" But when her vision cleared the stumble over her own feet in surprise. "Link!" She blurted and scrambled to his side.

Kafie soon returned with an elderly man in his night-clothes in tow. "Move aside, move aside." The old man said blandly seemingly not surprised by the pale child on the bench as he moved to Links side and began checking him for wounds.

"Playing with skulltulas, reckless." The old man sighed and began his work pulling bandages and potions from his bag, he slowly started dripping a purple-green potion on the two large holes that were the spider's fang marks.

The potion color darkened and the healer's eyes went wide. "This is no normal skulltula bite, the poison is highly acidic." Quickly the man pulled a small blade from the bag and cut under Link's kneecap, causing dark oozing green-black liquid to bleed out of the incision, once it had stopped he disinfected the wound and bound it to bandages.

"The poison has spread considerably quick, but luckily you got him here when you did." The elderly healer said as he packed away his tools. "Make sure he gets plenty of rest, he won't be on that leg for at least a week." he commanded and left.

The hero had been awake the whole time and didn't plan to be staying for long, but before he could dwell on that for long, he slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I had some mad writers block. Also, short chapters are to be expected at first, they will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's involved characters.**

Link soon awoke to find that he was no longer on the hard bench in the lobby, but in a soft bed covered in light sheets. Link shot up which was a bad idea as he was soon met with a throbbing headache and a wave of nausea. After finally subsiding Link carefully stood from bed. He scanned his surroundings and decided he was in the Knife Chamber. As he stood up he noticed his tunic lying in a seat across the room. He threw it on and searched for his equipment, but to no prevail. It seemed no one thought to check the sewer for his valuables.

The young hero slowly opened the door and crept towards the entrance of the inn. He was slowly approaching the door until something grabbed his arm and he turned to find Anju holding his arm, a look of worry spread across her face.

"Your not going anywhere, you need rest." she said as she dragged him back towards the stairs. The boy wriggled in her grip but she didn't loosen the vice that kept Link from running.

They finally reached the Knife chamber again and Anju forced Link into the bed and wrapped him again in the sheets. She took her leave closing the door softly behind her. Link struggled to unwrap the cocoon of sheets and dug through his Kokiri Pouch in which he kept all his items. He knew that none of the masks worked anymore due to the binding magic that kept their souls within the confides of the masks had weakened when Majora was defeated. He slowly sifted through his belongings, looking for something to help him get out of the room. He also found himself chuckling at the idea of the person who defeated Majora and Ganondorf being trapped in an inn.

Of course, plotting didn't last long as he found he couldn't find a way out and Anju had locked the door. Link once he had accepted defeat he sprawled out on the bed and let the blissful embrace of sleep pull him into unconcsiousness.

The next few days were filled with constant check-ups by healers and visits by Anju and Kafie. Though Link enjoyed the fact that some one cared enough to help him in his time of need, he wanted to get moving again. He had constantly attempted to leave but was always stopped by Anju of Kafie. He knew that the wound had been bad and of course it hurt but he had been through worse.

Today, he was feeling much better and was looking through maps of Termina and surrounding regions. He had hoped to find a way home but it seemed the magical land that he had just saved didn't have any connection to anywhere else. He had asked Anju about Hyrule the first day he was here and she had no idea that it existed.

He had been searching through maps when the healer came in. The elderly man was the same that had helped Link the day Kafie had found him in the sewers.

The man inspected the two now small holes that the scarlet skulltula had left and look pleased.

"The swelling has gone down and the poison has passed through your system, young boy, I don't know how you did it but you fought off a poison that I hadn't seen before the day the purple haired man dragged me in here."

Link smiled and nodded, happy to be able to leave soon.

"Now, I'll take my leave, have a nice day." With that the old doctor turned and left.

A few minutes later, Link was ready to do when there was a knock on his temporary study's door. Link told whoever it was to come in and he heard the door open and close. He turned to see a young girl with fire-red hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a simple work dress and a pair of brown-black boots.

"Hi Grasshopper" she started "how are you feeling today?"

Link smiled warmly "I'm feeling fine Romani, thank you for your concern."

"Romani's glad and she wants to know how Grasshopper got hurt in the first place."

Link had hoped not to worry the girl so he attempted to avoid the question.

"Oh, just a spider bite, nothing major."

It wasn't a total lie, he did get bitten by a skulltula which is just a giant monster spider.

"Grasshopper, Romani knows that spiders don't make people this sick, Romani isn't some little girl!"

Sighing in defeat Link told Romani that he _was_ bitten by a skulltula and the poison had weakened him some.

Romani knew that there was more to the story than Link was letting on but before she could press him for more details, Cremia came in and said something about getting back to the ranch, and took Romani back outside.

Link eventually went back to his maps, taking notes on landmarks that bore any resemblance to those in Hyrule. But, all he could come up with was that the countries all connected by sea. Hyrule, however, had no ocean of any kind.

After hours of searching through maps and history books, Link decided to quit for the day. Anju had come in and questioned how Link was feeling and left a cuckoo meat sandwich. Ha hadn't eaten anything solid in 3 days so I gratefully accepted. While eating he thought back on his life, everything from the Kokiri Forest, his journey through Hyrule, Princess Zelda, Malon, Ruto ... ok maybe less Ruto then anything else.

He loved Hyrule but there, he was this big important person. That's not what he wanted though, he always wanted a normal life. When he got back, the border guard would inform the captian, the captian would tell the king, the king would tell Zelda, and everyone would know within a matter of days.

"Oh _hip-hip-hooray!_ The hero has returned!" Link spat in a mocking tone. "The last thing I want is to go back to be greeted with a hero's welcome."

He said to himself. He was glad no one here knew about him being the savior of Termina, he couldn't deal with the praise. He wanted to hide his identity, to be a normal kid, but that's not possible. He grew up without parents and now all his friends are gone. Saria is now in the Sacred Realm working with the other sages, the Great Deku Tree is dead, and Zelda can't leave Hyrule nor could Link find a way to Hyrule.

His home wasn't much, a hollowed out tree, but it was home. It was the place he felt safest and the only place that could calm his mind. But now, he had no home, no Hyrule, no anything.

While thinking back on these things, Link could feel tears forming in his eyes and for the first time since before Saria left, the Hero of Time cried.


End file.
